


Враг мой

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pagan Gods
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "На самом деле Изая оказывается бессмертным богом Локи"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Враг мой

Если подумать, это многое объясняло.  
И эти навязчивые идеи о Вальгалле, и странную любовь к людям, и вероломность, граничущую с честностью.  
Только вот Вальгаллы, как и Асгарда, уже нет. Как нет и растворившегося в огне христианского ада царства Хель. Как и многих низших существ, питавшихся только верой людей.  
Но боги... боги были слишком сильны, чтобы исчезнуть просто так.  
\- Я так надеялся, что ты действительно сгниёшь в этой пещере, - рычит сквозь зубы Шизуо, перехватив обломок дорожного знака на манер молота.  
Отблески охватившего весь район - а возможно, даже Токио - пламени пляшут в глазах Локи. Он растягивает губы в дикой, змеиной улыбке.  
\- Я тоже рад тебя наконец _увидеть_ , Тор.  
Рагнарёк городского масштаба уже мало интересует Локи. Главное, что его любимый враг наконец-то здесь.  
Лезвие ножа горит алым.  
\- Может, начнём?


End file.
